


Art: Friends (buhâ)

by mekare



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aglarond, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Glittering Caves, Ink, Inktober 2017, Post-Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: A promise fulfilled.





	Art: Friends (buhâ)

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzhdul word for 'friends' and Cirth with the help of [Dwarrow Scholar's English-Khuzhdul Dictionary](http://www.dwarrowscholar.com/library.html).


End file.
